Le Manoir à Rêves
by Gabriellemoon
Summary: Tony Stark, ancien ingénieur de renom, s'installe dans une vieille maison héritée. Une vieille maison ? Certes mais pas une vieille maison comme les autres. Entre colocataires indésirables et rêves étranges Tony n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Et qui sont ces deux personnes qui semblent chercher des objets bien particuliers ? UA Avengers (avec bien plus de quatre personnages)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le prologue d'un OS qui s'est transformé en fiction et qui a tellement de retard que je ne vais pas mentionner quand j'aurais dû le poster pour garder un minimum de crédibilité.**

 **Obvy voici le début de ton cadeau qui va s'étaler sur une loooog période.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta Soleil Breton.**

 **Et un grand merci à vous lecteur et reviewers. (oui j'aime les reviews même les toutes petites)**

 **Playlist (dont je ne me souviens plus donc chanson actuelle)**

 **Disturbed-The Sound Of Silence**

 **The Chainsmokers & Coldplay-Somthing just like this**

Tony observa l'immense bâtisse devant lui. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle maison, nouvelle vie. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner dans un crissement. Il hésita un instant puis ouvrit la porte. La maison était plongée dans le noir, seul un rayon de soleil s'engageait dans le couloir face à lui, projetant son ombre. Le propriétaire entra dans son nouveau chez lui, faisant craquer le plancher sous ses pieds.

Tony Stark, ex ingénieur reconnu, partit, à l'aide de la lumière du flash de son téléphone, à la recherche du compteur électrique, il espérait que ce dernier n'était pas à la cave. Il le trouva dans un petit caisson en fer en face des escaliers, le constructeur de la maison avaient visiblement été suffisamment prévenant pour ne pas l'avoir mis à la cave. Le quarantenaire observa la lumière du couloir s'allumer en grésillant et eut un petit sourire. Il s'attela à l'ouverture de toutes les fenêtres de la maison. Cette dernière datait du siècle dernier et grinçait un peu. Voire beaucoup. L'escalier surtout. Une véritable alarme à lui tout seul. Si quelqu'un tentait de l'emprunter au milieu de la nuit, Tony était prêt à parier que toute la maisonnée aurait été réveillée. Le rez-de-chaussée comptait un grand salon, un petit cellier, une cuisine et une toilette avec une arrivée d'eau pour une machine à laver.

« C'est assez bien agencé » pensa Tony en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir pour observer autour de lui. Toutes les pièces, sauf les toilettes, communiquaient avec leur voisine De ce fait on pouvait faire un cercle pour toute les relier. L'étage comptait quant à lui trois chambres et une salle de bain. La maison était munie d'une cave et d'un grenier, cependant ce denier était « interdit » d'accès pour des questions de sécurité, le sol de ce dernier étant recouvert de laine de verre pour l'isolation. Mais bon, de toute façon qui, à part les enfants, aimait aller se cacher dans les greniers ? s'était dit le nouveau propriétaire lors de la signature de l'acte notarial.

Une fois toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, Tony s'appuya à l'une d'elle et regarda dehors. Devant lui s'étendait un immense jardin avec une jolie terrasse. Seul le devant de la parcelle était en bon état, derrière une petite forêt avait commencé à se développer. Le soleil de fin de journée de juin s'en allait lentement à l'ouest. Tony descendit, attrapa ses lunettes de soleil dans la poche de sa veste laissé sur la rampe de l'escalier et alla s'assoir au soleil sur la terrasse. Il profita d'un petit rayon de soleil jusqu'à ce que sonne son téléphone. Il avait beau être en pleine campagne, le réseau était bien là. Il regarda l'origine de l'appel et décrocha.

\- Salut Rhodey.

\- Bonjour Tony. Tu es bien arrivé ?

\- Je ne me suis pas perdu en route si c'était ton inquiétude. Mon GPS est plutôt compétant.

\- Comment est la maison ? Pas trop délabrée ?

\- Grinçante. Mais globalement en bon état je dirais.

\- Vous devriez bien vous entendre alors, fit remarque Rhodey amusé.

L'ancien ingénieur resta silencieux à cette remarque.

\- D'accord je vois... Tu es toujours d'accord pour que Steve et moi on vienne te donner un coup de main pour emménager ?

\- Bien sûr. De toute manière je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis vous avez intérêt à me ramener Jarvis !

\- En effet ! On est… lundi c'est bien ça ? On devrait être là jeudi ou vendredi, je te confirmerai ça. Et bien sûr qu'on te rapporte Jarvis. Il est en train de déprimer en plus, tu lui manques .

\- Très bien. Vous ne jouez pas assez avec lui c'est tout.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Je dois te laisser mais Tony, s'il te plait, prends soin de toi.

\- Evidemment Rhodey.

Une fois la communication terminée, Tony resta assis sur la terrasse, le regard fixé sur un jeune arbre poussant loin devant lui, jusqu'à ce que le vent des soirs de juin ne le fasse rentrer. Il alla fermer les fenêtres, la maison avait été parcourue de suffisamment de courants d'air et l'odeur de renfermé avait disparu. Le brun inspecta les trois chambres, toutes meublées, comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs, et jeta son dévolu sur la plus grande qui donnait sur le jardin. Il tâta le matelas, sortit des draps d'un sac apporté lors de la signature du contrat et de la première visite, et fit rapidement le lit. Une fois cette tâche accomplie il descendit se faire à manger. Faire était un bien grand mot étant donné qu'il se contenta de faire bouillir de l'eau et de la verser sur ses nouilles chinoises instantanées. Pepper lui aurait sûrement dit que ce n'était pas assez, mais au moins honorait-il ainsi la tradition du repas à l'eau bouillante de tout emménagement digne de ce nom.

Tony repéra dans le mur une fissure et son œil s'attarda dessus. Etrangement il ne la trouvait pas dérangeante. Elle était là, semblant le regarder. Qui sait, elle avait peut-être une histoire cette fissure. Comme celle qui parcourait le cœur de l'homme qui la contemplait. Tony Stark. Ingénieur de brio, plus jeune diplômé du MIT. Il avait travaillé pour des sociétés privées, pour le gouvernement, pour des ONG aussi parfois. Un bel appartement en plein centre de Manhattan, de nombreuses maisons de vacances un peu partout aux États-Unis, et même quelques-unes à l'étranger, et une liste de contacts et de portes ouvertes à faire rougir l'acteur le plus en vogue d'Hollywood. Un train de vie princier et un métier qu'il aimait. Tony Stark était un homme comblé qui possédait presque tout ce qu'il voulait et qui s'enorgueillissait. Jusqu'au jour où il avait fait une erreur. Une erreur qui lui avait couté sa carrière, sa réputation, sa vie. Un programme. Un tout petit programme qui lui avait échappé et s'était transformé en virus informatique mortel et à l'expansion incontrôlable. Il avait fallu 3 jours aux meilleurs informaticiens et ingénieurs du monde pour réussir à endiguer, puis à détruire la menace. Trois jours où la vie de l'ingénieur avait été en suspens avant de s'effondrer.

Il avait cru ne jamais s'en remettre. Mais en fouillant dans les vieux papiers il avait mis la main sur une histoire d'héritage vieille de plusieurs années. Une vielle tante maternelle avait léguée sa maison à sa mère. Et lors du décès de cette dernière c'était lui qui en avait hérité. Sans se poser de question il avait contacté le notaire familial et avait décidé de déménager dans l'Ohio, à Concord. C'était une petite ville à une heure environ de Cleveland. Il devait prendre un nouveau départ et cette maison tombait à pic. Il s'était fait embaucher comme professeur de mathématiques dans le lycée du coin et commençait à la rentrée.

Le brun secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. Il finit rapidement ses pâtes et alla allumer le chauffe-eau avant de monter prendre une douche. Il s'occuperait de tout nettoyer à fond demain, pour le moment il voulait juste dormir, la route avait été longue. L'eau chaude mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'au pommeau de douche mais une fois-là, il eut le plaisir de constater que tout fonctionnait parfaitement et que cette dernière était brûlante. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se glissa dans ses draps, la peau rougie et les cheveux encore humides . Il lut quelques pages de son livre du moment puis le laissa tomber au sol en coupant la lumière de son téléphone et s'installa pour dormir. Morphée ne fut pas long à venir le chercher et dix minutes plus tard il dormait à poings fermé.

Au-dessus de lui, six personnes semblant sortir du plafond l'observaient en silence.

\- Tu crois qu'il va rester longtemps ? demanda l'une d'elle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre du Manoir à Rêves. Comme toujours un graaand merci à ma bêta Soleil Breton (vous pouvez lui faire des bisous elle vous a évité 107 brûlures à vos petits yeux).**

 **Merci pour vos reviews vos fav et follow. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour ce chapitre )**

 **Playlist à peu près exacte:**

 **Sigrid-Everybody knows**

 **Sufjan Steven-Mystery of Love**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain Tony se réveilla avec la lumière du jour et le chant des oiseaux. Nom de dieu qu'ils étaient bruyants ! Il ouvrit des yeux endormis vers le plafond et se figea. Il les referma quelques secondes avant de les frotter et de les rouvrir, complétement éveillé. Il se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage. « Faire des rêves bizarres te détraque le cerveau mon gars » pensa-t-il en se levant.

A l'étage au-dessus un jeune homme se tenait la tête comme si on venait de la frapper.

\- Mais Nath ! Ça fait mal !

\- On avait dit quoi Peter ? demanda un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en s'approchant.

\- De ne pas approcher le nouveau proprio tant qu'on ne sait pas qui il est.

\- Exact ! Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de rester au-dessus de sa tête quand il se réveille ?

L'adolescent resta silencieux, un air fautif au visage.

\- Ne soyez pas si dur avec lui. On ne sait même pas si celui-ci est capable de nous voir comme Louise.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison Loki, fit la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un vivant criard et apeuré comme colocataire s'il s'avère qu'il peut.

\- Mais Louise avait bien dit que sa maison serait léguée à sa famille à sa mort, non ? Donc on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il nous voit, non ? Demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec des lunettes.

\- Raison de plus ! Déclara un autre homme assis sur la poutre qui traversait la pièce de part en part dans la largeur. Attendons qu'il soit installé avant de le faire fuir.

\- Euh… La logique voudrait qu'on le fasse avant qu'il ne soit installé, tenta discrètement le plus jeune qui baissa la tête sous le regard noir de Loki.

\- Cela suffit. On s'en tient à ce que l'on avait dit ! Aucun contact avec le nouveau propriétaire.

\- Colocataire. Rectifia la jeune femme.

\- Oui si tu veux Nath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux étages plus bas Tony faisait couler son café en bâillant. Ne pas entendre le bruit de la ville au réveil était étrange mais, dans un sens, reposant. Il attrapa sa tasse et sortit dans le jardin. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. Une histoire de film et de maquillage. Un acteur posait problème, le maquillage avait coulé. Une histoire vraiment bizarre et très étonnante. Le citadin s'aventura dans l'herbe haute et redevint un enfant. Il passa une bonne heure à marcher dans le jardin, observant les fleurs aux biens étranges couleurs, les papillons de la taille de sa main, les empreintes d'animaux. Il finit par retourner à l'intérieur et se craqua les doigts. Aujourd'hui c'était ménage ! C'est ainsi qu'Anthony Stark, ex ingénieur de renommée internationale enfila un tablier noir, des gants mapa * rose fluo, mit du ACDC à plein volume via des enceintes sans fils et commença à récurer son nouveau chez lui. Avec une certaine surprise, les locataires du grenier observèrent leur nouveau colocataire se transformer en vraie fée du logis. Pendant près de trois heures, Tony nettoya tout de fond en comble. Il commença par le rez-de-chaussée puis s'attaqua à l'étage. Dans la troisième chambre un objet attira son attention. Sur l'étage central d'une étagère reposait une boite à maquillage. Pas la petite palette de fard à paupière que l'on trouve dans n'importe quel supermarché, non, non. Une grosse boite qui devait contenir toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables… Avec précaution il la prit dans ses mains, après avoir retiré ses gants roses aussi facilement qu'un éléphant retirant des baskets. Il retira la couche de poussière accumulé d'un revers de main et l'ouvrit. Elle semblait briller d'une douce lumière dorée. Tony se mit dos au soleil, pensant que cette lueur était surement dû à un reflet, mais cette dernière ne s'en trouva que renforcée. Les sourcils froncés, il l'ouvrit et laissa échapper un sifflement. En effet, cette boîte devait être le rêve de n'importe quelle femme mais elle semblait très vieille. Et était surtout presque complétement vide. Pourquoi Louise avait-elle gardé quelque chose comme ça. Il se tourna pour la mettre dans le sac poubelle du grand ménage mais ne finit jamais son geste.

\- Repose cette boite à maquillage. Lentement et en faisant trèèèèès attention. ET SURTOUT ne la lâche pas.

Tony resta figé. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'environ une tête plus grand que lui, les bras croisé et la mine sérieuse. Un homme blanc translucide… Un…

\- Fantôme, acheva-t-il à voix haute.

\- Pose. Cette. Boîte.

\- Un fantôme.

\- Oui ! Nom de dieu, me dites pas qu'il est bloqué pour si peu !

Cette remarque sembla raccrocher Tony à la réalité.

\- Si peu ? Nan parce que tu avais souvent l'habitude de te retrouver face à face avec un fantôme toi ?!

\- Ca y est, il parle ! La boîte. Pose-la

Tony s'exécuta et croisa les bras en regardant le fantôme.

\- Tu es qui toi ? demanda-t-il platement.

Cette fois ci ce fut le fantôme qui sembla surpris.

\- Non parce que c'est bien beau d'apparaitre comme ça devant les gens en leur donnant des ordres mais tu imagines le choc que c'est ! Et puis c'est pas une façon de se présenter !

\- Toi tu es bien de la famille de Louise, laissa échapper le fantôme. Je m'appelle Loki. Et je vis ici.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Comment… comment ça tu vis ici ?!

\- Eh bien j'habite ici, répondit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait des problèmes de compréhension cet humain, ou bien ?

\- Non mais non ! Il n'était absolument pas question de fantôme dans l'héritage !

Au-dessus les 5 autres occupants regardaient la scène surpris. Loki se faisait engueuler. Et le nouveau proprio semblait avoir totalement oublié la phase de panique obligatoire dans toute rencontre avec le paranormal.

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Peur ? Bien sûr que si ! Tu es un fantôme ! Un put** de fantôme ! s'exclama Tony.

\- Mais tu me cries dessus comme si j'étais un banal humain, fit remarquer le dit fantôme.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'étais cohérent !

\- Non ça c'est sûr, répondit Loki comme pour lui-même.

Tony sentit ses jambes trembler sous lui et décida de s'assoir au sol. Il passa une main sur son visage. Un fantôme. Il avait hérité d'une maison avec un fantôme. Il leva les yeux vers le deuxième occupant des lieux. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air méfiant, jetant régulièrement un œil à la boîte à maquillage.

\- C'est à toi ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- En effet. C'est quand même bizarre que tu puisses me voir mais que tu ne perçoives pas la lumière de la boîte.

\- La lum… Oh tu parles du reflet or bizarroïde ?

Loki le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de lâcher platement.

\- Ah oui d'accord. En fait tu es juste stupide.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui toi ! demanda Tony en se levant et en s'approchant de l'ectoplasme. Et puis d'abord comment ça « tu habites ici » ? Pourquoi cette maison hein ? Y a pas eu de suicide à ce que je sache.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'un fantôme reste planté là où il meurt ?

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Ce que je cherche à savoir c'est pourquoi il y a un fantôme dans ma maison.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais seul, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Pardon ?

Loki lui fit signe de regarder et plafond. Tony pencha la tête en arrière et blanchit.

\- Nom de…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que Tony se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, assis dans sa cuisine, un verre de whisky devant lui, face à six fantômes. Loki, Peter, Natasha, Bruce, Sam et Coulson s'il avait bien retenu tous les prénoms. La grande tante Louise avait fait dans l'original, pas de squelette dans le placard mais des fantômes dans le grenier. Et pas un ou deux hein… Non, non. Six carrément.

\- Tony ? demanda Coulson, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Oui ?

\- Je disais, si vous avez des questions je serai ravi d'y répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et ne me répondez pas que vous vivez là, parce que ça ne répond pas à la question.

\- Louise nous a recueillis.

\- Recueillis ?

\- C'est ça. Chacun de nous est rattaché à un objet présent dans cette maison. En les amenant et en les gardant ici, Louise nous a permis de vivre avec elle.

\- Donc tu es en train de dire que la grande tante Louise ne ramassait pas des chats mais des fantômes ?

\- C'est un peu ça.

Tony resta silencieux le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations puis tenta de résumer.

\- Donc vous vivez tous les six dans le grenier. Vous habitiez avec Louise qui pouvait vous voir et vous a recueilli. Et vous êtes reliés à un objet vous ayant appartenu de votre vivant. Donc j'en conclu que la boite à maquillage appartient à Loki. Mais qu'est-ce que vient faire le reflet doré étrange dans l'histoire.

Coulson sourit. L'humain semblait intelligent en fin de compte.

\- Cet éclat est le signe qu'un fantôme est lié à l'objet. Seules les rares personnes qui peuvent nous voir peuvent percevoir cet éclat. C'est comme ça que Louise nous a trouvé.

\- Vous a trouvé ? Elle a fait tous les vide-garages de la région ou quoi ?

Au vu du silence qui suivit sa question Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait touché juste.

\- Donc… il reste dans la maison 5 objets brillants.

Il finit son verre d'une traite et regarda Coulson.

\- Je vais les retrouver !

Sous les regards interloqués des fantômes l'humain remonta à l'étage, ferma l'intégralité des volets et éteignit toutes les lumières. Il se mit à fouiller chaque pièce avec minutie. Il repéra une boîte à musique avec une petite ballerine, un vieux kit de chimie pour enfant et une médaille militaire. Alors qu'il se tournait pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Natasha.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé tous les objets ?

\- Non ! Il n'en manque deux ! Je vais voir en bas.

Il fallut en tout une bonne demi-heure à Tony pour récupérer tous les objets, ou presque. Il lui en manquait toujours un mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il revint néanmoins dans le salon avec la boîte à maquillage, la boîte à musique, le vieux kit de chimie, la médaille ainsi qu'une vielle tablette Samsung trouvé dans un tiroir.

\- Bon il manque 1… aucune idée d'où il peut être. Alors ! Quoi est à qui ?!

Il y eu un silence.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est un secret ?

\- Non, mais c'est personnel, répondit Bruce.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta Sam. C'est pas quelque chose dont on parle comme ça.

-Je vois…

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé. Il avait 6 colocataires imposés et il ne pouvait même pas savoir quel objet leur appartenait ? Seul Loki lui avait dit visiblement parce que c'était un cas de force majeur.

\- Bon. Je vais les ranger à leur place alors, dit-il en se levant et en ramassant les affaires. Et puis j'ai du ménage à finir.

Le vivant rangea les affaires en silence avant de retourner mettre son ACDC à plein volume. Oui il boudait. Et il assumait parfaitement ! Une fois ses gants mapa* remis, il finit de nettoyer et de mettre un peu d'ordre. Jusqu'à 18h Tony balaya, passa la serpillère, dépoussiéra et rangea en silence. Il avait senti les fantômes l'observer un moment mais n'avait pas réagi. S'il arrivait à les ignorer si facilement la cohabitation se passerait peut-être bien au final.

Tony mangea dans le jardin son bolino* d'hachis Parmentier en se disant qu'avoir un bout de jardin, c'était quand même le grand luxe, avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

L'ancien ingénieur chantonnait à voix basse sous le jet d'eau chaude, heureux de se débarrasser enfin de toute cette poussière. Après s'être lavé deux fois il coupa l'eau, se tourna pour attraper sa serviette et laissa échapper un cri de surprise, se couvrant rapidement de son drap de bain.

\- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?!

A quelques mètres de lui quatre têtes sortaient du mur. Bien sûr ces dernières avaient disparu mais il était certain de les avoir vues ! Il regarda suspicieusement partout autour de lui en tenant fermement sa serviette contre lui puis au bout que quelques minutes il finit de se sécher et s'habilla. Il n'était pas sûr de qui il avait vu mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire entendre son mécontentement.

\- COULSON ! Cria-t-il pour appeler le doyen des fantômes

Ce dernier sortit du plafond l'air un peu surpris de le voir si énervé.

\- Oui Tony ?

\- Est-ce-que je peux savoir pourquoi QUATRE d'entre vous ce sont permis de me mater sous ma douche ?! C'est pas des manières ! Dit-il en sentant poindre une rougeur sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait.

\- Eh bien, n'en faisant pas partie je ne peux pas parler pour eux, mais au vu des manquants à l'appel dans le grenier je saurai à qui parler. Je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

Devant l'attitude calme et simple du plus vieux Tony se sentit un peu idiot et se calma.

\- Merci, dit-il au fantôme, avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre en maugréant qu'il allait falloir installer des règles rapidement.

Dans le salon 4 fantômes se retenaient de rire. Un rire nerveux pour certains ou juste d'amusement pour d'autres.

\- Les gars sérieux, fit Sam, assis sur le vieux canapé. Niveau discrétion vous avez tellement à apprendre.

\- Toi aussi il t'as vu je te signale, répondit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait faire… soupira Bruce la tête entre les mains

-Allons Bruce… ne fais pas cette tête ! Si tu étais remonté aussitôt Coulson aurait immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait, fit Natasha en souriant.

\- Et puis tu as eu droit à un joli spectacle en prime, rajouta Loki avec un sourire en coin.

\- Parle pour toi, répondit l'ancien brun à lunettes.

\- Si je n'étais pas mort et que vous travailliez pour moi vous seriez tous virés.

Les quatre garnements levèrent la tête vers Coulson qui venait de traverser le plafond.

\- Bien sûr l'ancien, répondit Sam. Sauf qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce que tu as fait comme métier et qu'on est tous morts dit-il avec moue amusée.

\- Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que la discrétion y était essentielle et que là, vous auriez tous pris un zéro pointé à l'exercice.

\- Vous aviez des exercices qui consistaient à espionner les gens sous la douche ? releva l'air de rien Loki.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Loki. Toujours est-il que j'espère que vous avez bien profité car c'est la dernière fois que vous le faites. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à la rue parce qu'il aura fichu tous nos objets dehors pour avoir la paix.

\- Bien que techniquement vous soyez le seul dont il n'ait pas trouvé l'objet, répondit une voix juvénile.

\- Peter, il me semble t'avoir demandé de rester à l'étage, fit remarquer Coulson en levant la tête vers le plus jeune des fantômes.

\- Pour une fois que c'est les autres qui se font engueuler vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais rater ça ?!

Les fautifs le regardèrent, amusés, et le plus âgé esquissa un sourire.

La soirée se finit sans autre incident et Tony s'endormit sur son livre après en avoir lu à peine deux pages.

Tony marchait. Il venait de sortir du lycée et dans sa tête résonnait encore les équations du dernier contrôle de mathématiques. Leur professeur avait voulu faire de cet examen le plus dur de la session mais c'était encore bien trop facile pour lui. Soudain, alors qu'il traversait la rue, il se rappela avoir oublié quelque chose dans son casier. Quelque chose d'important. Sans réfléchir il fit demi-tour. Il entendit sur sa droite une voiture piler, ses pneus crissant au sol et aperçut le devant d'une berline noire proche de lui. Bien trop proche.

Tony Stark se réveilla en criant, les mains crispées sur le drap. Haletant et en sueur, il alluma la lampe de poche de son téléphone. Le rêve commençait déjà à s'effacer mais il se souvenait de quelques éléments. L'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, la réussite du contrôle de maths , la berline noire et le noir, tout court. Le brun passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Comment un souvenir de lycée pouvait virer comme ça ?! Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le début du rêve devait être tiré d'un de ses nombreux souvenirs d'école mais la fin… Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin. Il avait dû s'endormir vraiment tôt. Il éteignit sa lampe et se recoucha, serrant un coussin contre lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Si son esprit avait retrouvé sa sérénité, son corps, lui, n'avait toujours pas intercepté l'information et tremblait légèrement. Après environ cinq minutes Tony retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Debout en face du lit Phil Coulson observait l'humain de nouveau endormi d'un air triste.

*Gants mapa : Gant en caoutchouc pour faire la vaisselle et le ménage

*Bolino est une marque de nourriture lyophilisé qu'on mange une fois l'eau bouillante versée dedans.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 2 du Manoir à Rêves (dont le titre à une réelle signification x) ).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira On avance lentement, avec pour le moment une seule des deux intrigues qui se développe. Pour vous donner une petite idée, la seconde commencera en même temps que la rentrée scolaire.**

 **Obvy voici (enfin) la suite !**

 **The High Writer of Nothing** **j'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse ! Merci de m'avoir permis de me motiver à écrire la suite ;)**

 **À toute à l'heure.**

 **Gab**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin Tony Stark se réveilla en grognant. Il était fatigué comme s'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Il se leva et alla se faire un café. En voyant l'heure avancée, il s'étonna de ne pas avoir croisé les fantômes. Peut-être dormaient-ils ? Mais, est que ce que les fantômes pouvaient dormir ? Après tout dormir était un besoin humain. Enfin d'humain vivant. On dormait rarement sur commande. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par Loki qui apparut assis sur la table près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Bonjour.

\- Nom de… dit le vivant en regardant le café qu'il venait de renverser. Tu ne pourrais pas prévenir avant de débarquer comme ça ?

\- Comment ça prévenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Faire un bruit ! Un truc que je sache que tu vas apparaitre !

Loki regarda le nouveau propriétaire en haussant un sourcil fantomatique.

\- Un bruit ? Comme un grincement de porte ? dit-il ironique.

\- Non quand même pas. Je ne sais pas un bruit de clochette. C'est bien un bruit de clochette.

Loki leva les yeux ciel, mais acquiesça.

\- Merci ! Donc ! dit-il en essuyant le café renversé avec l'éponge de la cuisine. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

Tony le regarda un peu surpris.

\- Non ?

\- J'étais juste venu discuter un peu. On n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de changer d'interlocuteur ici.

\- J'imagine en effet.

Tony porta la tasse à ses lèvres en observant l'ectoplasme. Il était jeune. Peut-être 35 ans. Grand et fin, l'air un peu hautain et des yeux vifs. L'humain l'aurait bien vu brun aux yeux verts. Dans tous les cas ils devaient avoir du succès de son vivant, même avec un nom si peu courant.

\- Loki. C'est original comme prénom.

\- Ma famille aimait un peu la mythologie nordique…

\- On dirait bien, dit-il un peu amusé. Remarque, tu as hérité du meilleur prénom, je pense. Imagine, t'appeler Thor…

\- Mon frère s'appelait comme ça.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

\- Définitivement un peu trop penchée mythologie nordique.

\- Et définitivement hérité du meilleur prénom, répondit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

\- Définitivement, fit Tony amusé. J'allais dans le jardin. Tu veux venir ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête et disparu. Tony le retrouva assis dans l'herbe près de la terrasse. L'humain alla le rejoindre, une petite part de lui-même lui soufflant quand même que prendre son café dans l'herbe, en compagnie d'un fantôme, n'était pas une chose normale.

\- On ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un revenir habiter ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans ce coin perdu ?

\- Le fait que ce soit un coin perdu justement. J'avais besoin… de changer d'air.

\- On peut dire que vous avez bien choisi l'endroit en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi vous avez besoin de changer d'air ? demanda soudain Sam qui venait d'apparaitre près d'eux, faisant à nouveau sursauter Tony.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous voulez ma mort c'est ça ?

\- Non pourquoi ? demanda Sam amusé.

\- On lui fait peur. Il parait qu'apparaitre sans prévenir c'est mauvais pour son cœur. La prochaine fois fait un bruit de clochette avant de devenir visible, fit Loki d'un air moqueur.

\- De clochette ? Sérieusement ? demanda Sam en regardant Tony.

\- Oh ça va… C'est un bruit comme un autre.

Sam haussa les épaules, l'air peu convaincu, et reprit.

\- Alors, comme ça on a besoin de changer d'air ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez fait une connerie ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des gens qui changent d'air dans un coin de campagne paumé de l'Ohio par plaisir ?

Tony grimaça. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Ouais… dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. J'ai fait une connerie. Et une fois celle-ci réparée j'ai préféré prendre l'air.

\- Une connerie de quel ordre ? demanda Loki l'air de rien.

\- D'ordre informatique.

\- Vous bossiez dans l'informatique ? demanda Sam soudain intéressé.

\- En partie. J'étais ingénieur avec une spécialisation en informatique et en robotique.

\- C'est Peter qui va être content ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Le jeune ? demanda Tony.

\- Yep ! Il était très branché info avant de mourir et c'est une vraie tête ce gosse.

Le reste de la journée se poursuivit dans une bonne humeur assez contagieuse. Tony avait commencé à discuter avec le plus jeune des fantômes, sous le regard invisible d'un doyen satisfait de la tournure que prenait la situation, et intéressé de Bruce dont la nature timide avait ressurgi. Le soir venu Tony reçut un message de Rhodey, l'informant de leur arrivée à lui et Steve, demain dans la matinée. Tony profita de cette information pour rassembler les fantômes dans le salon. L'heure d'établir des règles était arrivée. Debout, devant 6 fantômes plutôt moroses à l'idée de recevoir des interdictions, Tony prit une inspiration.

\- Demain, deux amis à moi viennent m'apporter quelques affaires et passer la journée. Interdiction de leur faire peur !

\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, rappela Natasha.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai vu assez de films d'horreur pour savoir que vous avez mille et une possibilités de leur faire peur sans qu'ils ne vous voient. Donc : Ne pas leur faire peur ni les embêter.

Ne pas me faire peur à moi non plus. J'aimerais bien éviter de passer pour un fou. Et personne ne touche à Jarvis ! C'est bien clair ?

\- Jarvis ? demanda Bruce.

\- Vous le rencontrerez demain.

\- Ensuite : la prochaine fois que je revois quelqu'un dans la salle de bain quand je me douche vous finissez tous dans la rivière d'accord ?

\- C'est pas très juste, fit le plus jeune.

\- Peut-être, mais comme je ne suis pas en mesure tous vous associer à un objet c'est comme ça. Personne ne rentre dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis et personne ne rentre dans ma chambre non plus ! ajouta-t-il faisant ainsi disparaitre les petits sourires de Natasha et Loki.

\- Et pour le bruit de clochette ? demanda Sam avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit le vivant en voyant les regards amusés que lui lançaient les fantômes. Je vous demande juste de faire un petit bruit pour me dire que vous êtes là avant d'apparaitre. À moins que vous ne vouliez changer de propriétaire.

Les colocataires fantomatiques acceptèrent les règles sans trop faire d'histoire et Tony alla se coucher.

Vers deux heures du matin, il commença à s'agiter dans son lit, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis il se mit à hurler comme si on l'égorgeait, répétant dans une litanie paniquée « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! ». Bruce sorti du plafond, alerté par les cris, et fut surpris de voir Phil, déjà dans la chambre.

\- Il faut le réveiller ! chuchota-t-il au plus vieux.

\- Non.

\- Mais regardez-le ! Il est en pleine panique.

\- Je sais. Mais demain il n'en aura aucun souvenir, rassure-toi.

Bruce regarda le vivant en pleine crise de terreur.

\- C'est sa première ?

\- Non. Hier aussi.

\- Mais ça ne fait que deux jours qu'il est arrivé. Louise n'a jamais réagi comme ça.

\- Louise avait l'habitude et était pleine de joie. De plus elle nous a amenés au fur et à mesure et discutait vraiment avec nous.

Face eux Tony s'était calmé. Couvert de sueur et le drap envoyé au bout du lit, l'ancien ingénieur toujours endormi retrouvait lentement une respiration plus apaisée.

\- Et lui, c'est un homme brisé, face à nous 6 d'un coup, conclu Bruce d'un ton désolé.

Le lendemain, Tony se réveilla frigorifié et fatigué. Avec une certaine difficulté, il se leva. Il sentait qu'il avait transpiré cette nuit, comme s'il avait couru un marathon, et se sentait aussi fatigué que s'il l'avait fait. Il alla prendre une douche puis descendit se faire un café. Bruce qui était déjà actif se rendit visible et toqua à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut, répondit Tony en se tournant vers lui en souriant, visiblement content de ne pas avoir manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Bruce en s'approchant.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis fatigué… Comme si je n'avais pas assez dormi.

Bruce ne laissa paraitre aucune émotion si ce n'est un peu de surprise. En effet, le vivant ne se souvenait de rien.

\- Ah oui ? C'est étrange…

\- Mes nuits sont étranges depuis que je suis arrivé ici de toute manière…

\- Vous savez à quelle heure arrivent vos amis ? demanda le fantôme pour changer de sujet.

\- Non aucune idée. J'imagine qu'ils m'enverront un message quand ils seront près d'ici.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. J'avoue ne plus avoir compté les années après sept, fit le vivant avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers le jardin. Ils sont tous les deux dans l'armée donc nos rencontres sont assez aléatoires, mais nous nous sommes toujours arrangés pour nous voir.

\- Deux véritables amis donc.

\- Exactement.

\- J'en avais un comme ça. Une véritable tête brulée qui ne cessait de s'attirer des ennuis. Mais malgré l'océan qui nous séparait, nous n'avons jamais perdu contact.

\- Il habitait en Europe ?

\- Oui. Il est parti là-bas pour le travail.

\- Oh je vois. Tu bossais dans quoi toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans la biologie. J'étais généticien.

\- Wo. Ça demande un paquet d'étude ça aussi. Tu as fait une thèse ?

\- Bien sûr, fit le fantôme amusé.

\- Sur quel sujet ?

\- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour, répondit Bruce avec un air mystérieux.

\- Oh non, mais sérieusement quoi ! C'est quoi votre problème avec les secrets ici ?

\- Toi aussi tu as des secrets, c'est normal Tony. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes morts que nous n'avons pas des regrets ou des hontes. Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on parle au premier venu. Même s'il vit avec vous. Personne n'a insisté pour savoir ce que tu avais fait comme « connerie » pour atterrir ici, dit-il en souriant.

L'ex-ingénieur eut une moue. Le fantôme n'avait pas tort. Mais il avait l'impression d'être un intrus dans cette maison où te monde se connaissait depuis des années. Comme s'il avait suivi son raisonnement, Bruce lui dit :

\- Tu n'es là que depuis 2 jours. Dis-toi qu'on est timide si tu veux.

\- On peut être voyeur et timide ? Je ne savais pas que le mélange existait, fit l'humain amusé.

Tony aurait juré que Bruce avait rougi sous la petite pique. Son téléphone sonna, l'empêchant d'embêter un peu plus l'ancien généticien. Le vivant décrocha puis se leva, donnant des indications à ses amis qui semblaient s'être perdus. Dix minutes plus tard, une camionnette entra dans l'allée. Sous les regards curieux des 6 fantômes, Rhodey et Steve en sortirent. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leur ami avant que Rhodey ne sorte de la cabine une caisse de transport pour chat. Le nouveau propriétaire eut un immense sourire et prit la boîte dans les bras.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es presque plus content de voir Jarvis que nous, dit Steve amusé devant l'immense sourire de son ami.

\- Vous avez été gentil avec lui hein !

\- Bien sûr Tony.

\- Et il est définitivement plus content de voir Jarvis que nous.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux Steve. Un jour tu arriveras au niveau de Jarvis. Avec un peu d'efforts, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, fit Tony amusé avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais c'est qui Jarvis au final ? demanda Sam.

Comme pour répondre à cette question Steve sortit un gros coussin plein de poils de la camionnette et suivit Tony à l'intérieur. Le brun s'assura de bien fermer les portes derrière ses amis puis installa le coussin contre un mur. Il posa la caisse de transport au sol, près de celui-ci, puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu peux sortir Jarv.

Après quelques secondes, une petite tête rousse fit son apparition. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, observant ce nouvel environnement de ses grands yeux verts, et sortit finalement de la boîte. Tony avait un grand sourire, ses deux amis le regardant amusé et attendrit.

\- Un chat, fit Natasha comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Un chaton, précisa Loki.

\- Roux, ajouta Sam.

\- Il a les yeux verts, nota Bruce.

\- IL EST TROP MIGNON ! s'écria Peter.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le chaton se figea et leva la tête vers les fantômes. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant que Tony ne l'appelle, captant à nouveau son attention. Le chaton miaula en avançant vers son maître qui le prit dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas si le aussi est nécessaire, fit Rhodey amusé.

\- Oooohh les écoutes pas ! Je suis sûr que Papa t'a manqué ! Hein Jarv ?

Alors que le chaton répondait par un miaulement des plus adorable Tony regarda ses deux amis l'air fier et de dire « vous voyez ?! ».

Steve rendit les armes en souriant et Rhodey secoua la tête. Le reste de la journée fut composé d'aller-retour à la déchetterie et de réaménagement. Tony qui avait vu une grande partie de ses meubles être prit en même temps que l'appartement en avait racheté d'autres. Ces derniers, encore en pièces détachées, avaient été apportés par les deux soldats. Mais pour aménager, il fallait vider une partie de la maison. Aussi, les meubles repérés l'avant-veille par Tony furent vidés totalement s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà, et emportés à la déchetterie ou déposés chez une association. À 18h, tout était fini. La cuisine était équipée d'une nouvelle table et de nouvelles chaises, la salle de bain avait de jolis tapis au sol et une nouvelle commode, la chambre de Tony une jolie table de nuit et la terrasse avait été garnie d'une table d'extérieur, de chaises, et même de fauteuils à installer dans l'herbe. Il manquait le nouveau canapé, mais ce dernier serait livré dans les prochains jours par le magasin. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Tony avait installé Jarvis dans le salon.

Assis sur les nouvelles chaises de la cuisine, Steve laissa son regard courir sur la pièce.

\- Tu vas devoir investir dans la peinture aussi.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- En attendant, ce trie dans les meubles était vraiment nécessaire. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à garder ce kit de chimie pour enfant.

\- Il est vintage, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- La boîte à musique aussi ?

\- Non, elle je l'aime bien la chanson.

\- Elle ne marche même pas, Tony, fit Rhodey dans un rire.

\- Justement. Je vais la réparer pour pouvoir en apprécier la musique.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant la partie.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas dormir ici ? Ya de la place.

\- C'est gentil, mais on doit rentrer. Faut qu'on redépose le camion avant de retourner à la base.

\- Tu repars sur le terrain ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore sûr, répondit Steve.

\- Ok, bah tiens au courant. Et toi Rhodey tu reviens quand tu veux.

\- Je t'appellerai pour voir ça, fit le concerné en souriant. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais bien dire au revoir à Jarvis.

\- Oh ouais bien sûr !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Rhodey et Steve tombèrent sur un chaton qui courait sur le canapé et semblait poursuivre quelque chose d'invisible, comme le font tant de chatons. Mais ce fut une tout autre scène qui s'offrit à l'ancien citadin. Devant ses yeux ébahis Jarvis tentait d'attraper un bout d'étoffe fantomatique de la veste de Peter sous les encouragements de Sam qui flottait devant le canapé, les regards captivés de Natasha et Bruce, celui faussement désintéressé de Loki et amusé de Coulson.

Les fantômes jouaient avec le chat.

Plus marquant encore : le chat jouait avec les fantômes.

Jarvis voyait les fantômes.

.

.

.

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review ?**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui seraient un peu sceptiques face à l'absence de souvenirs de Tony après ses cauchemars sachez lors d'une terreur nocturne, ce qu'il fait, la personne n'a aucun souvenir. Ni de son cauchemar ni de ses cris. Si personne n'est là pour le lui raconter son seul moyen de savoir si elle en a fait ou non est sa fatigue le lendemain matin.**

 **Étant une personne sujette à ces terreurs je peux vous affirmer que tout ce qui est écrit à ce sujet actuellement est fidèle à la réalité.**


End file.
